


It's a Cold and Broken Hallelujah

by ShylyAngelic



Series: Hallelujah [1]
Category: Alexander Hamilton - Fandom, Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: AU, Alexander Hamiltrash, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, F/F, F/M, Feminist Themes, God i hope my friends dont, I havent read, Just you wait - Freeform, LGBTQ Themes, Lams - Freeform, Love, Lust, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Might be smutty, My name is, OC, Oh calamity, Theres a million fics, Wow ok my first book, but just you wait, find this, hamiltrash, insert classic tags here, lmao just read it, lol my dirty mind, lotta weird shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7570486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShylyAngelic/pseuds/ShylyAngelic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kingdom of Yorktown seems like a place full of color and opportunity for all. Ruled by a benevolent king, many a lost soul wind up in the forests and valleys of the young kingdom. Almost completely cut off from the rest of the world, rumors of wizards, witches, fairies and dragons surround the mysterious place. Drawn to its promise of a better life, Alexander Hamilton, a young orphan from the Kingdom Nevis, manages to find his way into the fabled Yorktown, and his world is turned upside down.</p>
<p>John Laurens is a young fairy specializing in water magic. He too is a stranger in this kingdom, though he has lived there his entire life. He has a few friends but he hasn't connected with any of them. Never been in love. So when a tired and delirious young man stumbles into his life, John is curious and confused. Alexander brings up unknown feelings. </p>
<p>But the young kingdom isn't all sunshine and happiness. Darkness and evil lurk around every corner, even in the ones where the sun shines brightest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One Young Man

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. It me. Its my first work, so be nice. OK? OK!

**Alexander POV:**

 

It was cold and cloudy as Alex stepped out of the shelter early that morning. He clutched his jacket, drawing it as close as he could to his small, bony frame. His breath was visible in the dull morning air as the click of his boots rang out softly. He was escaping from this torn up kingdom, where he was going however, he had no clue. He had heard the stories of a magical kingdom called Yorktown, but he hadn’t ever seen it. He kept walking until his feet hurt and he could barely breathe from exhaustion. His head hurt something awful, but he knew he had to keep walking until he found a good place to rest. He happened upon a small cave near the edge of a cliff. It was dark by that point, so he crawled into the small hole in the mountain and drifted off into a dreamless sleep. All around him fireflies light up the dark, creating a constellation for a weary 19 year old orphan. As he awoke, the air smelled of lilacs and the world outside was warm. He crawled out into the light, however he miscalculated how far he went and he tumbled down the side of the cliff.

The sounds of birds and the soft sand beneath Alexander woke him up. If he thought his head hurt before, he was sorely mistaken. Now it was pounding out a beat of pain. His arm was cut as well as bruised. He pulled himself to the side of the mountain and leaned against it, thinking about how he had gotten down here. _Its way too warm out here for how cold it was yesterday_ he thought to himself, nursing his open wound and attempting to stand. His nose was no longer red at the tip, but now his shirt was a little stained. He scowled down at it, upset his only shirt was now torn and bloody, and of course he was hopelessly, undeniably, lost in the fucking woods of unknown, but certain, death. Or, in Alexander's case, not die because he couldn't seem to fucking die. Not with his mom, not with his village, and not now. He pulled out his journal to make sure it was still intact, seeing as it was his most valued possession, well, besides his top notch brain. It had some water damage sure, and a few crumpled pages, but other then that his journal, filled with his cramped, incessant, scatterbrained writing. Thousands of words, hundreds of stories and essays, each dear to Alex. A few doodles are hidden in tiny corners from different people, a few passing friends. Though he'd had the journal a total of two months, it was nearly full. In the past two years he'd had a total of seventeen journals. Each like the first, the pages full of his fears, hopes, thoughts.

He stood up again. He had never figured out where they had come from, and he always kept them. Now? All seventeen were gone, vanished as soon as the last page was filled up. He never could figure out where they went, or why they kept appearing. He gratefully used each and every one, pouring his heart out onto the pages like his life depended on it, like he was running out of time. Alex kept walking until he had to rest again. This time it was near a small waterfall. Without regard for where he was or who could be around he ducked behind the water and fell asleep in the small cave.

 

**John POV:**

 

 

It was late. Very, very late. John? He was the ultimate night owl. Ever since he turned fifteen he had lived alone in the section of the Kingdom of Britainica called Yorktown. Yorktown was not its own kingdom as many believed. No, Yorktown was cut off from the rest of the world. John had escaped from the major part of the Kingdom Britainica, a city called England and ran away to this forest. The forest was called New York. Earlier he had lived in another section of the realm called South Carolina. Slavery was all to common, and it sickened John to no end. The buying an selling of human beings was an unforgivable sin, a primitive illegality in John's book. The woods of New York were his home now. His actual house was built near a small waterfall he'd named Fandom Falls. Isolation was what he did best. Well, besides Eliza, Peggy, Angelica, Lafayette, George, Jefferson, James, Hercules, Vienna and Aaron. They'd joined him in his so called "isolation", all of them quickly becoming friends, well, mostly. He enjoyed the company, but at night he liked to be alone to look up at the stars. Occasionally Vienna, a small fifteen year old pixie who had run away from the King's Castle after being enslaved by the King himself, would join him. He didn't mind her company at all. She lived with him, often calling him her brother. She made sure he didn't challenge anyone, anyone being Charles Lee, to a duel and cooking. John might as well be a volcano because he always burned his food. So imagine his surprise when he found a small, torn up, scrappy, young, sleeping man was in the cave he usually went into to think. He was extremely surprised, in case you couldn't guess.


	2. John's Inability To Shut The Hell Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look, I'm actually posting look at that.   
> If the dialogue is in italics its French  
> If its italics outside of dialogue its thoughts

Originally, John had believed only he knew about the cave. And up to this point, he had. The only entrance was small and narrow, hidden behind the rushing water from the falls. He had decorated the space somewhat, even attaching a makeshift door the the entrance.  Yet, here was this unknown young man sprawled out on the floor of John's hide away. John sighed, then shook the stranger awake.

"Hey, wake up." John whispered softly, just loud enough to wake the man up without startling him. The man before him groaned and sat up. The first thing John spotted were his eyes. Dark brown. Like chocolate. He also had peach fuzz, and oh his lips. Pink. The hair. Long brown locks that fell around his shoulders.

"I'm so sorry, did I impede?" He said as he woke.

"I'm John." John said in a normal voice.

"I'm Alexander." Said the young man. His features were more rocky than John was used to. It wasn't a bad thing though, he liked it. "Did I disturb you?" Alex rubbed sleep from his eyes.

"No, I believe it was I who woke you Alexander. Though I do wonder how you found this place. I have placed a rather strong enchantment on the entrance." John spoke with a slight hint of a joking tone. John was indeed a water fairy, however he didn't look it. His eyes weren't blue, his clothes weren't that of a fairy, his wings weren't visible.

"I, I do apologize but, John where the hell am I?" Alexander was genuine in his curiosity. John took in the young man in front of him. He had a scar running down his left arm that was three inches long, he had peach fuzz, dark hair, dark eyes, a petite figure. Those eyes bore into John. Those eyes could see into his soul, could tell exactly what he was thinking, those eyes. Those eyes were full of fire, contrasted by the heavy bags under his lower lids. They held wisdom. A wisdom John had not know before. They held pain. A forceful hurricane lay behind those beautiful eyes. The eyes were what John studied as he spoke slowly, keeping steady contact with the fiery orbs across from him.

"You're in Yorktown. Well, a forest on the edge of Yorktown anyway."

Alex's eyes widened. "I, I made it to Yorktown?" His eyes lit up.

"Don't get so excited kid, its not as magic as its cracked up to be. I promise." John sounded so bitter. He looked over at Alexander. "How did you get past my magic?"

"I don't know." Alex was sheepish as he grinned. It made John grin to himself. "But I guess now that I'm here it doesn't matter."

"I suppose not. Where are you from? I'm from England. Well, Britannica. England is a part of Britannica, so is York Town and South Carolina and New York, these woods." John rambles on about the technicalities of the Kingdom of Yorktown.

"I'm from Nevis." Alex interrupts John. "And you don't look like you can do magic. Are you like a nymph?"

John folded his arms and leaned back. "I am a fairy thank you very much. I just hide my wings. What about you Hamilton? Are you magic?"

Alex shook his head sadly. "No, all I can do is write. _And speak French thank you very much._ " 

John looked confused. "Pardon?"

Alex chuckled. "I can speak French as well."

"Laf is going to love this. He's from France. The Kingdom I mean."

 

 

Vienna POV:

 

The young pixie was busy in her little "house" Hercules, John and Lafayette had built her. It was really a well built shack, being about as two medium sized bedrooms with a five by five walk in closet attached. She loved it anyway. It was for when she wanted to be alone, or when John threw a party, or got drunk. She had gotten tired of hanging out with Aaron Burr, the man who lived across the river in the Jersey Clearing. Everything was legal there. Now she mainly hung around Peggy. Peggy, good lord. Peggy would be the death of Vienna. Her hair and red lips and yellow dress and body made Vienna's heart flutter. Peggy was only a year older then her, 16. The aforementioned pixie was busy chasing Peggy around the small living room.

"PEGGY SCHUYLER I SWEAR TO GOD!"

"Gotta catch me Vivi!"

Vienna ran faster and tackled Peggy. "Got you!"

"Damn it, next time I'll get away."

"You believe what you wish." Vienna smiled, but in her mind, she was fighting the urge to bend down and kiss Peggy Schuyler's soft, rosy lips.


End file.
